


Suffocate

by Ironinkpen



Series: Kagehina Week #1 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also boys kissing????, But like really late, Everything it says on the tin basically, Fluff, Hinata is pretty forward actually, KageHina Week, Kageyama is a total doof, M/M, So much fluff it burns, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironinkpen/pseuds/Ironinkpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama kissed him back even though he didn’t have an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suffocate

**Author's Note:**

> I literally could not finish a single fic for 6 months but then I come back for volleyball boys. Such is the life.

Hinata Shouyou kissed Kageyama Tobio in the dead of night. Kissed Kageyama as if there was nothing to it, as if it was the simplest thing he’d ever done in his life, as if he wanted to do it so he did. Kissed him like it was a question.

Kageyama kissed him back even though he didn’t have an answer.

It was just a brush of the lips, one tinged with the taste of warm blankets and moonlight, but the _ache_ that hit Kageyama stole his breath. His chest squeezed and it hurt so much he could hardly bear it, because Hinata Shouyou had always been too much for him to handle, too bright, too sunny, too hot, and not in an attractive way but an incendiary way, like if you got too close to him you would burn.

Kageyama was burning. He was burning and he didn’t want to stop.

“Hinata.” He whispered as they pulled apart. The heat was replaced by a stillness that made his voice soft around the edges and his heart stir with something that was probably always there but had always been left alone. The name on his lips was a promise. He had no idea what he was promising. “Idiot. Dumbass. Stupid.”

“ _You’re_ stupid.” Hinata whispered back, his eyes happy and bright in the dim light. The bed dipped as he wiggled closer. Hinata’s bed was small, so they were chest to chest in seconds. “…Hi.”

“Hi.” Kageyama breathed.

Hinata kissed him again.

Kageyama entertained the brief thought that they should probably be saying something, explaining their actions or the reasons behind them or how they felt, but those thoughts grew quiet as Hinata’s fingers curled around his shirt and his lips moved against his. Kageyama didn’t know a lot of things- like how to do math, what the word “volleyball” was in English, or how to pet a dog without scaring it away- but he knew his body. And his body was moving around Hinata’s like it was made to. Like kissing Hinata was the rightest thing he’d ever done.

Kissing Hinata was the scariest thing he’d ever done.

Hinata burned his insides without scorching his skin- left searing handprints on the parts of Kageyama that he touched that other people couldn’t see but Kageyama could _feel_. It was scary because Kageyama felt ice melting in parts he didn’t even know had been frozen, felt Hinata creeping into those parts and taking up residence in his heart without asking permission. It was like regaining feeling in his legs after sitting on them for so long that they went numb- a tingly, painful feeling that made him aware of all the ways his blood flowed, of how strange it was to feel in places that had grown used to not feeling, of how loud the nerves could scream for something they wanted, whether it be oxygen or Hinata Shouyou.

He was terrified that he could feel so much and so strongly. His hands were shaking as they slid across Hinata’s chest. But, if he focused enough, he could feel Hinata’s shaking, too.

They pulled back again. Neither of them said anything this time. That’s okay, Kageyama thought as he dipped forward to press his lips against Hinata’s. It was stupid, how his body jumped at the feeling, how all the air rushed out of him. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Hinata’s arms wound around his neck. Kageyama’s hand found his hip. Someone’s lips slipped open and neither of them really knew how to kiss right, but they were in no rush to learn. They had time- so much time. The thought made Kageyama’s fingertips twitch and slip under Hinata’s shirt.

“I like you, you idiot.” He said in between kisses. “I like you a lot.”

“Me too.” Hinata’s smile was wobbly and his lips were red and wet. “I really like you, too.”

And sure, that was kind of implied because of the kissing thing, but hearing it out of Hinata’s mouth made his heart stutter and his eyes squeeze shut. He kissed Hinata again and took him in like he was a forest fire- that is, Kageyama choked because the smoke was everywhere and his lungs burned and squeezed and breathing was so very, very hard.

They kissed until the choking stopped, until Kageyama found his breath again, until the fire inside of him turned to liquid and settled in his veins, still searing, but not burning his skin. They kissed until Hinata’s lips grew soft and sleepy. They kissed until Kageyama pulled back with curtained eyes and a warmth in his belly that made him feel full.

He sighed- a heavy, pleased sigh- and tucked Hinata under his arm. Hinata didn’t argue, just molded against his chest. It was like two puzzle pieces finally clicking into place.

Like it was the simplest, rightest thing ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Tell me if there're any mistakes, and I'll fix 'em up right away!!


End file.
